What's Hiding In The Dark Side?
by Kisti
Summary: Kenny went missing three months ago and everyone already gave up on him, saying that he is already dead...everyone but Bebe Stevens.
1. Memories May Be All You Have Left

_Kenny went missing three months ago. Everyone already gave up on him, saying that he is already dead. It wouldn't be a surprise since he had a tendency of always getting in dangerous situations and he didn't really care too much for his life… but he always ended up alive no matter what. Why now? _

_I miss him. I can't get over the fact that maybe I won't see his bright blue eyes ever again, his orange parka, or his beautiful smile that always lighted up the room. He was a good person; he didn't deserve anything that he had to go through, what if I don't see him ever again? ….memories may be all he had left…._

_His so called friends said that knowing him, he probably committed suicide; his life was just too hard. He had a poor family, alcoholic jobless parents who spend most of the time fighting, a drug addict brother with a mental retardation and a little sister. He always protected Karen because he didn't want her to end up like the rest of his family; he wanted her to be someone, so then why did he leave? _

_Personally, I don't think that the rumors are true, I don't think that he is dead…or maybe he is…I don't know but I can't shake the feeling that he is still here somehow…He just needs help, he is just scared. Someone, or something is keeping him, not letting him get his so much needed peace, not letting him-_

"Bebe!"

"Uh? What?"

It was Wendy. "What's gotten into you? Did you hear what I just told you?"

"Of course!" I lied. "Why wouldn't I?" I really don't want her to know that this is still bothering me; I spent the last month annoying her with my theories.

"Oh, really? So what did I just say?"

Fuck.

"Oh you know…emm…the government, and...Stan, and…and…stuff?"

"Right, because I'm always talking about stuff!" I don't really have time for your lame sarcasm right now…

"Okay really, what's gotten into you? Don't tell me that's about Kenny not being dead again! I told you, you are just going to get yourself hurt! Stop thinking about it, it's for the best…"

"Really Wendy, it's not that! Stop worrying, I just didn't get any sleep last night, that's all!" Well, I'm not lying, I didn't get sleep last night, I was too busy thinking about Kenny…

"Okay Bebe, I'm sorry, I just worry about you! You are my best friend! I don't want you to get hurt." I'm sorry Wendy, but this is really important for me and if you can't understand that, I will have to do this alone.

"Thanks Wendy, but it's nothing, really."

"Okay then, well, I have to go, I have-"

"Debate Club, I know, I know... "

"…Yeah, well, call me in an hour, I mean, if you want to…you can always talk to me, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, Wendy, I know. Aren't you late for your meeting or whatever?"

"Right, emm...well, see you later, Bebe…" And then she left.

I know I shouldn't treat her like that, she just wants to help and this could be the last time I see her, you never know. The last thing I told Kenny was "Fuck off, you fucking dick!" and I sorely reject it. But I'm in a bad mood right now.

I wasn't really close to Kenny, but I didn't hate him either. I guess he just was there, in the background all the time…

I told him to fuck off because he called me a whore. I hate it when people think I'm a whore just because of my look. I am smart too! I study a lot and got one of the highest grades at math! But now that I think about it, everyone calls me that and Kenny was known as a pervert and a manwhore. He actually had been to jail for prostitution, and he always had new scars… I know that it all connects somehow. He also said ''When you whore yourself, don't even dare to go to the wrong side of town, believe me, I live there and there are some weird ass people you don't wanna meet.'' And then, two days later he goes missing! I know that something is wrong, and I'm going to find out what…I…I really hope he's not dead, he deserves better…

"Hey Bebe have you seen Wendy?" Can I just have some peace and quiet, please?

"Uh, yeah...why?"

"I'm searching for Stan. I thought he might be with Wendy."

"Well, she is at a debate club meeting…wait…I thought you were at the debate club too, Kyle." In other words, leave me alone…

"I am! Holy shit, I totally forgot about it! Thanks Bebe, if you see Stan tell him to meet me outside school in one hour and a half! Bye!"

"Bye, Kyle!"

Okay, so what can it be? A murder? A suicide? An accident? A kidnap? A _rape_? No, no it can't be! It has to be something else! I know it! I know that it's not just a normal case of dissappearance, it's something more… Oh Kenny, are you doing okay?

"Bebe!"

Oh God!

"Yeah? Who called me?''

"Hey Bebe!''

"Oh, Hey Red…''

"I just wanted to tell you that I found this post stick in your locker, just so you know." She said as she handed it to me.

"Well, I have to go now. Bye Bebe! See you at Sunday!"

"Bye and thanks Red!'' I said as I wave to her.

'Don't get too close to the fire. You will burn yourself.'

What? Maybe Wendy trying to tell me to stop worrying about it or I might get hurt…but…why didn't she signed it? This is really weird…

Oh well, it's three o' clock already, time to go!

Oh there is Stan!

"Hey Stan!"

"Oh hey Bebe! I was looking for you!"

"Really? Why?"

"Yeah…I found this between your books I borrowed from you last week. It's a card or something, must be pretty important, has an envelope and everything. I thought you might have forgotten it there so here you go!"

"What? But I have never seen it before!"

"Well, I don't know, but it has your name on it, so it's yours."

"Okay, thanks Stan, oh, and Kyle told me to tell you to meet him outside school in…'' I said as I look at my clock. ''thirty minutes."

"Great. Thanks Bebe, See yah!"

"Bye Stan, thank you too!"

Okay, this is getting really weird. Two notes?

Okay, just have to open this and….

'Not all the familiar friendly faces are the safer.'

…What?

Someone left me a card with an envelope, closed and with my name on it, just to be a paper with a 9-word sentence?

This is getting kind of scary now…

Why would someone…?….Is this some kind of joke? Well, it's not funny then! Must be Cartman at his lame attempts at jokes, that fucking fattass he's so full of shit, he should just take all his crap and put it up his-

_HOLY SHIT!_

And of course I had to fucking yell. I always have to make a big deal of everything.

What am I talking about? I have the damn right to yell! I just saw...Oh God, no!

….What the fuck? Did I just...? No…No!

"What's wrong Bebe?"

"Bebe?"

"Bebe!"

What? Who's calling me? Someone is shaking me…Heidi? Did you see that?

"Bebe!" What!

"Bebe, please, answer to me!"

What!

"Bebe? Please, are you okay? Say something!" No! I'm not okay! Did you see that too?

"Bebe!"

"No…" My voice sounds more like a whisper to myself…

"Tell me what's going on…"

"…Did you…? Please tell me you saw him too!" Oh my God…maybe it was just my imagination…maybe I am crazy!

"Who? Bebe, who?"

"I saw him! In that window! I swear!"

"Who?"

"Kenny!"

"Kenny?"

"I saw Kenny!"

"Bebe, it's not funny! You know I liked him! Stop!" She told me with a serious face thought she looked like she was about to cry.

"B-but I swear I saw him! He was there!" I say as I point to the window but I didn't realize that I was crying… "Your mind is just playing tricks on you. He was not there. It's all in your head, it's all-" Shut up.

"I fucking saw him!"

''Bebe! Wait!''

"Shut up! It's not true! All of you shut up and leave me the fuck alone! I'm not fucking crazy!"

"Bebe! Kenny's dead! " For some reason, I find that ironic.

I just fucking saw Kenneth fucking McCormick! I have to fucking tell someone! Someone has to fucking believe me! I fucking know it was him, I know those fucking eyes anywhere!

Oh God, I need help...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's not worth it, and I also know it's a really short chapter and has a lot of typos... This is my first fic (it isn't an excuse so I don't get flames, just thought you may wanna know.) and I actually dreamed this and I really liked it so I wrote it. And obviously English is <span>not<span> my main lenguage and I had to learn it on my own with internet tutorials so I'm deeply sorry if it sucks donkey balls...I'll hopefully edit it later...**

**And if for some strange reason someone likes it, the next chapter will be up soon!  
><strong>


	2. The Shadow In The Darkness

Having fun, Bebe?"

"Leave me alone, Clyde"

I broke up with Clyde two months ago. I found out where he goes on Saturday nights. A fucking strip club. He and Kenny used to go there all the time, but after his disappear, Clyde started to go much less and apparently he goes to cry since it reminds him of Kenny; they have kicked him out twice for crying way too much. Still a crybaby.

"Why? What did I do now?" Clyde says with an angry voice.

''I just don't feel like talking."

"Why? You haven't said anything all night!'' Well, that must be because I don't feel life talking, you idiot.

''Well, that must be because she doesn't feel like talking, Clyde…" Token said adding emphasis to his words.  
>Wow. That's scary.<p>

"Bebe, you sure you are okay?" Wendy asks me with a worried look on her face. This is the third time she asks me. Wendy can be kind of annoying sometimes….

"Yes, Wendy, I'm hundred percent sure."

"Um…Hey guys, I think it's starting to rain already…" Stan stated as he pointed at the window.

We knew it was probably going to rain so we brought umbrellas. We are at TGI Fridays. We always go to TGI Fridays on Friday nights, it's like a tradition. Wendy, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Token...Kenny used to come with us too...he used to say this place brought him back old memories...

Oh boy, do I miss him…

"Well we better get going, if I'm not home before midnight, my mom is going to kill me!"

"Nobody asked you, you fucking Jew!" Why do we even invite him?

''Shut up, fattas!'' Kyle yells a little too loud.

''Both of you shut up! God, you never stop fighting, do you?" As always, Stan is the first one to interrupt. And then Cartman said something about faggy hippie or some shit.

Okay, we better get moving.

Just when we left TGI Fridays, it started to rain even harder, and we are going to walk home! It's like five minutes from here...Oh, how lucky.

"Well guys, it's not that bad. Yeah, it's raining, but at least we all have umbrellas!" Kyle says trying to make this better.

"B-but what if we slip? Oh Jesus! We-we can die!" I almost forgot Tweek was here, and Craig, and Butters. They haven't said anything for a while.

"Shut up, Tweek." Hi Craig.

"Oh God! T-that's way too much pressure, man! I-I'm going to slip! Gah!" Tweek says with a little twitch.

Then Kyle said a little irritated. "You are not going to slip, Tweek, don't be stupid!"

"Uh sorry fellas, but my parents are going to ground me if I get home wet! C-can we get moving?" Finally, Butters!

"Sure thing, Butters. Hey guys, you going to Red's on Sunday?" Stan asks changing the subject as we start walking.

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome!" Kyle says with a grin on his face. "She always makes the best parties!"

"And her parents are out of town so there is going to be alcohol, fuck yeah!" Cartman exclaims as he throws a fist in the air.

Wendy quickly responds "Well, just becasue her parents are out of town doesn't mean there will be alcohol, I mean, I know Red and she is a really responsable and mature girl. I don't think that she would-"

"Eh, shut up, ho" "Don't call me ho, you fattass!" "Ay! Don't call me fat!"

And they are fighting again... I don't really care anyway. It's always the same, and not even Stan wants to stop it now, he just rolls his eyes, Craig flips them off, and me? I couldn't care less. I have more important stuff to think about, like...emm...like there is something in the other side of the road! It doesn't look like an animal, it's more like a person...sitting in the other side of the road in a puddle... he doesn't have an umbrella either, he is just there, hugging his knees and touching the puddle with his finger... wait...he... What the Hell? I think I have seen him before, it's really dark and cold, and he is wet! Maybe I should get closer to make sure he is okay...

"Hey, are you okay...?" He doesn't even look up.

"Hello?" I'm next to him now, but he has his face lying in his knees. He has blond hair and an orange parka with the hood down...wow, he kind of looks like-

Oh, fuck me.

Shit. He's fucking moving! Why am I not running? Run, you fucking idiot! Run!

"Bebe?" I think I heard someone saying my name...but...I can't say anything. "Bebe what are you doing?" There it is again.

Holy shit, now Kenny is fucking looking at me, he looks sad...but what the fuck? It's fucking Kenny! He isn't supposed to be here!

"Bebe! What are you doing?" "Standing in the rain like a retard, apparently..." I heard the voices but I don't acknowledge who is talking.

"Shut up Cartman!" Wendy?

"Shut up, ho! You fucking hippie!"

"Bebe, we have to go!" Wendy? What? Don't you see him?

"Oh my God! She can't move! She is gonna die! Oh Jesus! Not you to, Bebe! I don't want more weird dreams!" Tweek? What does he mean with weird dreams?

"I'm not going to die, Tweek! Don't you see Ke-" I try to tell them about Kenny but someone interrumps me.

"They can't..." That voice... it's even harder to deny it's Kenny now...why am I not scared? He is supposed to be fucking dead!

"What?"

"Well, at least not right now." He replies.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. I think you know who I am. I think you know more that you should." He mutters as he looks at me in the eye.

I stay quiet as my brain tries to understand what's going on.

"Why aren't you scared? How come you haven't run away yet?" Kenny queried as he hugs his legs tighter.

"K-Kenny?" I stuttered catching my breath.

"I believe that's still my name." He nodded.

"Why can't anyone see you?" I desperately asked him.

"Well, you can see me, can't you?"

"Why...? What the fuck is going on? Is this just a fucked up dream?" I yelled. I am scared now, my mind just started working.

I am fucking talking to Kenneth fucking McCormick.

I am fucking talking to the fucking boy that was supposed to be fucking dead.

I'm fucking talking to the fucking boy that went fucking missing three fucking months ago!

"It's not a dream, not everything, at least. It's all a lie, but it's not fantasy. It's not the real life, but it's the reality."

"What's going on?" He is really confusing me. And it's scary...

"Bebe!" Leave me alone, Wendy!

"What?" I scream lauder than necessary.

"Bebe...? W-who are you talking to...?" Wendy asks me softly.

"Oh Jesus! A ghost! He's watching us! He wants to eat me! Oh God, pressure!"

"Shut up, Tweek! This is serious!" Kyle attempts to shut him up.

"I am serious!" Tweek replies. Right, like a ghost would eat him. Ghosts don't eat humans!

...Right?

"I'm not a ghost..." I turn around to face Kenny.

"Uh?"

"I'm not a ghost." He continues. "At least, I don't think I am. Not at all, not completely, or maybe a little. Like when you think you saw something in your room at night but then there is nothing, or when you think you heard a tap in your window but there isn't any tree near it, or when you saw a shadow behind you but when you turn around no one is there...then you start getting paranoid and when you are paranoid you start seeing things, but how do you know that those things you see aren't the one that you couldn't see before? That you just needed to believe that there where there to finally see them? Sometimes it's not what you want but it's what you believe, sometimes you are alone and no one thinks the same way you do or sometimes you just think you are alone but you are not. Like a mind fuck, like if you-"

What? What did I eat last night? I have seriously fucked up dreams...

"What? What the fuck it's going on? I don't fucking understand anything you are fucking saying! I don't give a fuck about anything! Leave me the fuck alone!" I yell with confusion.

"Maybe you should start to give a fuck about it; you don't want to end up like me, do you? I just want to help..." He whispers the last part.

"Bebe? Bebe...We...we are going to take you home now, okay?" Wendy says as she throws her arm around my shoulder.

Wait! Where did Kenny go? He was there three second ago! H-he...he's gone!

"She must be sick, she has taken Kenny's disappearance really hard." Oh Token. Trying to make this make sense, but you can't.

"Oh sucks, I-I hope she is alright!" No, Butters, I am not!

"Gah! H-Heidi t-told me Bebe said she saw K-Kenny in a window t-two days ago! Maybe...maybe she has schizophrenia! Oh Shit! Oh God! She is crazy! She is going to die!" Tweek exclaims.

What? Tweek thinks I have schizophrenia? Says the boy that thinks Gnomes steal his underpants! I don't have sch- Oh shit, maybe I do!

Wendy hugs me tighter and whispers "Everything is going to be alright, Bebe. We are going to get you home soon, you just need rest-" I quickly push her away.

"No! You don't know anything! I'm not fucking crazy, Wendy! I'm not!" Then I run away.

"Bebe! Bebe! Come back, please!" I heard someone yelling but I won't turn around.

And I run, I don't know where I am going and I don't care, I just run.

* * *

><p><strong>This probably has a lot of typos...sorry again...I suck at writing.<strong>

**Oh and I know it's confusing, it's supposed to be! And thank you so much for the advice PurpleandBlackPandas! :)**


	3. The Truth Behind The Lie

"Bebe! Time to wake up!" My mom yells from downstairs.

What? Where am I? My bed? I don't remember going to bed last night... the last thing I remember is running away... unless...

Oh thank God! It was just a dream!

"Bebe!"

"Coming mom!" I yell back.

I am really glad it was just a dream! I need to stop thinking about Kenny, Wendy was right, it's just making it worse, I'm going to sto-

"Bebe! Phone!" She yells again.

"Thanks mom!" I say as I pick up the phone.

I hope it's not Clyde again! I already told him to leave me alone.

"Hello?" I ask over the phone.

"Bebe!" Luckily it's not Clyde.

"Hey Wendy! What's up?" I exclaim feeling happiness hearing my best friend's voice after my horrible dream.

"What's up? _What's up?_ Bebe, are you fucking okay?" She yells over the phone sounding slightly stressed out.

"Uh... yeah, why wouldn't I?" Was my confused reply.

"Because you fucking ran away last night! I called you ten times! And if it wasn't for Tweek and Craig, who knows if you would be alive right now!" Wendy snapped.

"What? B-but... but it was supposed to be a dream!" I yell with confusion and fear in my voice.

"Well, it wasn't!" She contradicted me with the tone of voice she uses when someone acts stupid.

Moments of silence pass by when I finally decide to speak again. "What did Tweek and Craig do?"

"You don't remember?"

"No! The last thing I remember is running away!" I reply feeling confusion and fear at the same time, wanted it all to be just a dream.

"Well, I don't know, they didn't want to tell anybody what happened, it must be really serious if you don't remember!" Wendy exclaims with worry.

"I am going to talk to them, okay? I gotta go." I tell her trying to sound calm when I'm feeling everything but calm.

"Okay, bye Bebe."

"Bye."

Shit. It was not a dream!

Did I really saw Kenny last night? It can't be! It's not possible! Oh no, what if...what if I do have schizophrenia...?

No! He was there! There is no way it was all in my head! It was real! It can't be a lie! Can...Can it? God, I have to go see a doctor…

_'It's all a lie, but it's not fantasy.'_

What does that mean?

"Bebe! It's getting really late, you don't want to spend your whole Saturday in bed, do you?" My mom yells again.

"I know mom! I'm almost ready!" I said as I got dressed up and finished with my makeup, and then I went downstairs.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" She asked me when she saw me walking down the stairs.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks mom. I'm going to meet Wendy at the mall, it's that okay?" I lie not wanting to waste more time.

"Of course you can! But you sure you don't want anything?" She insisted.

"Thank you mom, but I'm not hungry. Bye!" I say as I wave my hand goodbye and walk out of the front door.

"Bye Bebe! Have fun!" I heard her yell as I left.

I should go to Tweek Bros. Tweek works there on Saturdays and Craig is usually there doing nothing or playing with his camera. It's not that far, I could walk, I need some exercise anyway.

Minutes went by and all the way to Tweek Bros. I couldn't help but think about Tweek and Craig, I have to talk to them, maybe they know something that I don't…Last night Tweek said something about death and weird dreams…hmm…

'_Oh my God! She can't move! She is gonna die! Oh Jesus! Not you to, Bebe! I don't want more weird dreams!'_

'Not you too.'

'I don't want more weird dreams'

Okay so he was talking about me dying….and when he said '_you too'_ he was obviously talking about Kenny…and he said that he doesn't want _more _weird dreams, so he has weird dreams about Kenny!

As I approach Tweek Bros. I can't help but smile.

"Tweek!" I yell as I open the coffeehouse's doors.

"Oh Jesus, No! Don't Kill me! Gah!" He screams and tries to run away.

I quickly stop him. "Tweek, it's me, Bebe! I just want to ask you somethi-."

"If it is about yesterday, I don't know everythi-anything! Anything! I don't know! I-I just saw you drowni-walking! Y-you were walk-walking! A-and y-you almost drow-…em….fell! you almost fell! So-So..y-you fell and-and you…you were…were unconscious and…and I told Craig to help m-me get you home! T-that's all! I swear! Oh God, I am such a lia-I mean….! Oh Jesus! Gah!" And then he hides behind the cashier's table.

"Tweek!'' I yell in vain since there is no way he would say anything.

"You better shut the fuck up about it." Uh?

"What?" I say as I turn around and see Craig….flipping me off…

"You heard me, shut the fuck up about it." He repeats with his usual monotone voice.

"A-about what?" I fake confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about. You know that you drowned." I..I fucking drowned?

"What? Drowned?" I swear I heard him whisper 'Shit' after I said that.

"I have to go." He says as he turns around but I stop him before he leaves.

"Oh no! Now you are going to tell me everything!" I yell at him.

"No, forget I said anything." He replies with a calm voice.

"No, I won't!" I insist.

"I don't give a shit if you don't want to. You can't tell anyone." He turns around and glares at me.

"Why the fuck not?" I inquired slightly annoyed.

"Just because I don't fucking want you to." Craig said with a cold look in his eyes.

"How come I am still alive?" I ask with pure confusion.

"Goodbye." And then he fucking left.

My mind was racing so fast trying to comprehend what he just told me, then after three seconds I finally yelled after him. "Wait!" No use.

Okay. Craig won't say anything but Tweek sucks at lying. I have to talk to him!

Befor I could say anything my phone rings, it says ''BFF 3'. It's Wendy. I keep a distance from Tweek so he won't hear me, then I answer.

"Bebe!" Geez hi to you too.

"Wendy."

"Did you ask Tweek and Craig?" She asks hoping to find an answer.

"They don't want to tell me anything." I reply.

"Damn, I really want to know!" Me too, Wendy, me too...

"Craig won't say anything but Tweek will tell you everything if you make him feel pressure-"I quickly cut her off. "He always feels pressure."

"Yeah, but make him feel that if he doesn't tell you something terrible will happen." Wendy suggests and I admit is not a bad idea.

"Yeah, you are right, he almost told me everything but he ran away."

"What did he say?" She inquired.

"He told me that I almost fucking dr- I stop remembering that Craig told me not to tell anybody. "What?" She asks waiting for me to continue. "He...he told me I... I fell, but that's all."

"...mmh...that's weird, I mean, if you don't remember you must have hit your head really hard but how come you are okay now? It doesn't make sence!" She says trying to find a logic answer.

"I know! Well I have to go, I'm going to the gym." I lie so she won't ask anymore questions I can't answer.

"Okay but don't forget to ask Tweek about it, remember that he work on Saturdays." Wendy says in a I-know-it-all tone of voice.

"Yeah, I know, Bye Wendy, talk to you later!" I hung up without waiting for an answer.

As I enter Tweek Bros. again I hear Tweek talking to someone, still hiding behing the cashier's table.

"I need you! Why did you leave? What if she asks something else? I can't lie! It's way too much pressure, man!" He must be talking on the phone with Craig.

"If you don't come back right now, I'm going to t-tell her everything! Y-you don't want that, d-do you?"

Tweek stays quiet for a few seconds probably listening to what Craig is saying, then finally he says "T-Thank you, Craig! Bye!"

After that, Tweek stands up from his hiding place and looks horrified as he locks eyes with me.

"Ark! H-Hi, B-Bebe! I...uh...W-what can...can I do for you?" He asks me with a little twich trying to distract me.

"Well, now that you ask...I would like yo know what the fuck happened yesterday!" I yell at him.

"What are you doing here?" I hear Craig's voice from behind. That boy is such a sneaky little bastard, how come he arrived so fast?

I turn around. "Hi Craig."

"I asked you a question." He says as he looks at me in the eye, demanding an answer.

"Well Craig, I am free to go wherever I want to go, don't I? And besides, I have some questions to ask you." I say closing my eyes.

"Yeah, and you are free to go too." Fucking dick.

"Oh Jesus! W-we don't know ev-anything! Fucking anything! Gah!" Tweek says twitching a little.

"Shut the fuck up Tweek." Craig says and I roll my eyes, then he continues. "But he is right. We don't know anything you don't know already so you can leave now."

"No! Goddamnit! I want fucking answers! I know you fucking know he is still here! I know you fucking know he is not fucking missing! And I fucking know you fucking know what the fucking fuck is fucking going on!" I think I say 'fuck' way too much what I'm angry.

They stay quiet for a good 5 seconds. Oh God, I hate awkward silence.

Tweek is the one to break it. "Y-you know about Kenny too?" I gasp.

"The fuck, Tweek? Shut up!" Craig frowns and yells at him.

"No Craig! I'm sick of this! I can't do it!" He yells back.

"What? You can't do what, Tweek?" I asked him.

"She has nothing to do with this! This is just going to make it worse!" Craig says trying to make him stay quiet.

I'm starting to shake.

"Tell me Tweek, please, I need to know!"

"Don't you dare to say a word!" Craig, please, shut up.

"I-I can't! I know what she is going through! I know what she is feeling! Nobody helped me and I want to help!" He replies as he pulls on his hair.

"Tweek, you are ruining everything!" Craig yelled again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I promise I won't say anything!" Tweek yelled deciding to do what Craig said. But... I think I'm starting to understand now...Tweek said he knows what I'm going through; he knows what I'm feeling! He...he can see Kenny too! How can he be so fucking selfish! I'm going out of my mind here and he knows what's going on but he doesn't want to fucking tell me just becasue Craig doesn't want to?

"You saw him too didn't you? Didn't you?" I start talking without realizing it. "You know with whom I was talking to yesterday, right? You told me I was crazy! You told me I was going to die! You fucking asshole, you knew it all along and you didn't want to tell me? I really thought I had schizophrenia, you dick! I was going to go to a motherfucking hospital after school! And how the fuck did you fucking know I was going to be fucking drowning in fucking Stark's Pond? Uh? Have seen Kenny recently, right? Asked him to drown me? Or was it all a lie like everything else? And Craig knew it too? Is this just a sick prank to make me go insane? Worked with Craig to plan the prank? Make me believe I'm crazy so I can really go crazy? Or is it-"

"Fucking stop! Yes! I know it was Kenny! Yes I knew you weren't crazy! Yes I knew you were going to be in Stark's Pond! Yes, I have seen Kenny recently! And no! He didn't do it! Neither me nor Craig! But it was our fault! It was our entire fault! But it was an accident, I fucking swear! We didn't listen! We thought it was a lie-Craig thought it was a lie! We didn't know Kenny was in there! We didn't know anything! Craig didn't want anyone to know! Craig told me to keep quiet but I fucking can't! I'm sorry Craig, but it our fault and you know it! I'm sorry Bebe! I don't know what happened! We were just there, on the other fucking side of the town, the dark side of the town, and-and we didn't know he was there! We were scared! Both! Even if Craig doesn't want to admit it, we both were-"

"Enough, Tweek." Craig interrupts. I'm kinda glad because I didn't understand a word Tweek just said….I think….I think Tweek is crying now….

"You see, Bebe, we know Kenny's not dead, in fact, we are the ones that made him go missing; obviously an accident because even if I hate to admit it, he was my friend. We know what's going on and we know you can see him, the only thing we don't know is why do you see him." Craig said clearing everything.

"But…why is it your fault? What did you do?" I had to ask.

"All in good time, Bebe, you will understand everything soon." I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you are confused, well so was I while having the dream! But don't worry, it will all make sence soon... <strong>


End file.
